Summer Vacation
by Scary Veiny Willow
Summary: This is a crossover between BtVS (season 6) and Angel the Series( season 3). Buffy and Angel have some weird coinsedence, Buffy is back in the past... what's gonna happen next? B/A pairing. Please R&R!
1. Surprisement

Surprisement  
  
Disclaimer: You know how some disclaimers are one paragraph? I'll just say, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel.  
  
Author's Note: This story might switch POV's, but don't worry I won't make it confusing! (hopefully) This is my first Buffy fanfiction... like in three years so.. please don't flame me. But please R&R!  
  
Just so you know: This takes time at the end of Season 6.. like the summer. Oh and Angel isn't at the bottom of the ocean! ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````  
  
Buffy was inside a mansion, then suddenly, a dark shadowy figured approached her, tying a blind-fold around her eyes. She tried to fight it... but it was no use. The mysterious person held her hand, directing the way. This was weird enough, being blindfolded by a complete stranger then going out into the pouring rain.  
  
Was this safe? Was is this a good idea to follow this guy around? One by one, the questions continuously came to her mind.  
  
He finally stopped. Being out here, in the wet-ness, all soaked and cold.  
  
"You can take the blindfold off..." He sounded calm, and sweet, yet extremely familiar.  
  
She pushed the blindfold up, and as soon as she done that.. he had frenched her. Buffy had done the same. Zooming out, seeing Buffy and the mysterious one turned out to be Angel. Still kissing as it rain and rain; just the both of them... alone.  
  
  
  
Angel and Buffy wake up in unison.  
  
... It was only a dream 


	2. Seize the Moment

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! School work and social life distracted me.  
  
Chapter 2  
Seize the moment  
~  
  
As the sun remained in the sky, Buffy and the entire Scooby gang, including Giles were at the Magic Box.  
  
"Well, it certainly means something." Giles commented, after hearing about Buffy's dream.  
  
"Yeah, but what?" Buffy asked.  
  
Giles' expression, gave Buffy a hint that he didn't know either.  
  
"Maybe it's something big," Willow sounded confident. "I mean, have you had any dreams about him recently?"  
  
Buffy slightly shook her head.  
  
Dawn suddenly bursted out happily, "Maybe— maybe, its like one of those dreams when the dream is suppose to continue like a story!"  
  
Everyone stared at Dawn.  
  
"What?" She peered back at them.   
  
Buffy tried to change the subject. "Dawn, you should go. You wouldn't want to be late again, would you?  
  
"Late for what?"  
  
"School."  
  
Dawn groaned, grabbed her bag and rushed off.  
  
I wonder what Angel would be doing at this very moment. Buffy thought.  
  
~  
Back in L.A.  
  
  
"I wonder what she's doing right now." Reffering to Buffy, after he told Cordelia about the same dream.  
  
"Is it really a big deal? You always had dreams about her."  
  
"But that time, I wasn't some mysterious person."  
  
"Maybe it does mean something, we just don't know what it means yet."  
  
~  
Back in Sunnydale  
  
  
The Slayer was sitting on the couch at her home, thinking to herself. Then a sudden flash appeared right infront of her.   
  
She could see Angel in the far distance, she ran up to him.   
  
"Angel! Where are you going?" She chased after him.  
  
Angel gave her an awkward look. "I'm leaving, Buffy."  
  
Leaving? What? She questioned in her mind.  
  
Then it became clear. This wasn't a dream, but she couldn't figure out if this was real or not. This was the past, when he left after Graduation.  
  
"Angel... please don't.." Buffy pleaded.   
  
"We already went through this, Buffy."  
  
'I know, I know! But I'm finally coming through! You can't go to L.A. please."  
  
  
~  
Another flash appeared. This time she was dancing with Angel at the Prom.  
  
At this time, Buffy was really confused. One minute she was persuading Angel not to leave and now she's dancing with him?  
  
  
  
  
What the fuck? What's going on? Was Buffy's last thought. Leaning in towards Angel, she closed her eyes. She tried to seize the moment for the time she had. 


	3. Ready?

Chapter 3  
Ready?  
  
Note: Seen in Buffy's point of view. (g-ddamnit! I always had to save my files in .txt format so I can't use anything bold or italitics!)  
~  
  
I was still leaning up against him, as the time was slowly passing by. Moving side to side as the song 'Wild Horses' played.   
  
  
// I have my freedom but I don't have much time   
  
  
Faith has been broken tears must be cried,  
  
  
  
Let's do some living after we die  
  
  
Wild Horses,  
  
  
Couldn't drag me away,  
  
  
Wild, wild horses....\\  
  
  
I finally opened my eyes. The moment I blinked, tears fell upon my complexion. I could feel the burning tears- slowing rolling down both of my cheeks.   
Angel felt a couple teardrops that landed over to his tuxedo. He gently took my hand and swiftly motioned out of the crowds, letting me sit down next to him on a couch. His hand still remained in mine. Since I was crying, I think I made him feel awful... I didn't mean to...  
  
  
"Buffy... what's the matter? I came, didn't I?"   
  
  
I could tell, just by the look of his eyes. It seemed like Angel was blaming himself... the fact that I was just broke out in tears. He sat closer, then putting his arm around; just below the shoulder.   
  
  
"Tell me what's wrong." He spoke again, gaining with worries.   
  
  
"I'm glad you came Angel!" I tried to sound as pleased as I can. "Really!"   
  
Ok, that was such a stupid response! I can't believe I just said that.  
  
  
"You're crying... not a good sign.."  
  
  
"No! This is happy crying... I'm happy because you're here, you came to dance -- with me."  
I sniffed. Angel wiped my other tears away with his hand. Then I smiled as a _thank you_.   
I wanted to do this now. It was now or never. Giving him a long, deep, emotional kiss on the lips. Out of all the times, I kissed him, this was the longest; not wanting to stop.   
But then; just my luck, one last flash appeared.  
  
I was back home on the couch, sitting upward. And trust me, this wasn't a dream.  
  
Running over to the kitchen to get phone. Dialing the numbers rather quickly, then putting the receiver up by my ear.  
  
  
"Hello... Giles? I need to talk to you." I was very serious at that time.  
  
  
"What just happened?" His British accent became stronger, over the phone.  
  
  
"It's about my dream, the Angel one?"  
  
  
"Yes what about it?"  
  
  
"I need to go to L.A."  
  
  
"W-what? Buffy, it's not that simple!"  
  
  
"Ugh! Giles, I'll explain everything tomorrow. At the Magic Box. Bring everyone. I'll tell Willow and Tara too." I hung up on him.  
  
  
It was really late, I think, past midnight. Going up the stairs and in the my bed. As well, I fell asleep right after I put my head on my pillow  
~  
  
  
Everyone was gathered for the big 'meeting' at the Magic Box, again, of course.   
  
  
"So what's the stitch, Buff?" Xander asked.  
  
  
"I'll just cut to the chase, I'm going to L.A."  
  
  
Everyone gave me a surprised look. Excluding Giles who shook his head in despair.  
  
  
"You can't go..." Giles started off. "You're the Slayer, you need to protect Sunnydale."  
  
  
"I know!" I almost sounded angry through that tone. I came on a little softer this time. "Last night, I don't know what the hell happened but I saw this flash. All of a sudden, I'm back at Graduation day. It was just the moment before Angel left. I ran up to him and tried not to let him go... but then, I see another flash! I find myself dancing with Angel at the Prom! I don't know if changed the past. All I know is, I need to see Angel again." I looked straight up at Giles in the eyes, while he was standing. "This is more important than some--vampire-staking in the graveyard!" I banged my fist of the table, making it shake. I was really pissed off, Giles had to let me go or else I'd have another angry moment.  
  
  
Everyone stopped leaning on the table the moment it shook.  
  
  
Giles finally understood. He took off his glasses. "We'll do the-- the slayage for you, but, uh, just incase... where's your beeping... thing?" I watched him reach for his cleaning cloth as he cleaned the smears and dust off his glasses.   
  
  
"My beeper?" I asked.  
  
  
"Y-yes, yes, beeper." Putting his glasses back on.  
  
  
"Oh the whole, 'If the apocalypse comes, beep me' thing. Gotcha." I held out my beeper. Just before I was about to leave, I turned back around, giving Giles a hug. "Thank you..." I whispered.   
  
  
"You're quite welcome." He replied.  
  
  
When I pulled away, I gave my all my friends hugs too.  
  
  
  
"I'll be home packing... Will, could you check the internet and get me a flight ticket for tomorrow?"  
  
  
"Sure Buffy."  
  
  
"Thanks for understanding, all of you." As my friends smiled back, I left through the front door and headed home to do some packing. 


End file.
